Change the Past for the Future
by HNaruto
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja war was almost lost with less then 1/10th of the army remaining. The Rokudaime hokage has developed a seal that may send him to the past to change the future. Can he do it? Very Strong Naruto! Some Sakura Bashing. NaruIno!


**AN: Hey Guys! I'm completely rewriting the story, do it again. Though I may rename it soon. Anyways, sorry for any NaruTema lovers, but I won't be having that this time. It won't be NaruHina or a harem. I will also change the summary of the story as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and don't worry! This is just the prologue! The chapters will be longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi war had been going on for the past three years. Over 90% of the united shinobi alliance was dead or injured and taken out of battle.

A nineteen year old Naruto looks over the village he had dreamed to become hokage for. He had become The Rokudaime hokage two years earlier by general consensus of the population as well as approval of the previous hokage; Tsunade Senju. Because of his great leadership skills and battlefield on the second plans, he was also the Nidaime Supreme Army Commander as the previous one (A-Raikage) was injured on the battlefield protecting the remaining shinobi from the Juubi.

Over the years, Naruto had taken his jutsus to a new extreme. He had mastered rasengan to create it instantly with a single hand, the same with Fuuton: Rasengan. He is able to create his Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken with only his two hands and does not need clones. When his father was brought back by the Edo Tensai, and the war was thought to be over, he taught him Hiraishin to help protect the leaf. Since then, he has mastered Hiraishin to an impossible degree, able to shoot out hiraishin degrees with his palm strikes the same way Hyuugas do their own hands. (AN: You know who taught him)

He had created his own version of Kage bunshin;The Fuuton: Kaze Kage Bunshin, which attacks the enemy hundreds of razor sharp wind blades when it pops/explodes.

He had become a seal master at fuinjutsu, surpassing his Kyofu and Father.

He had become a Toad Sage able to go into sage mode on the instant it was required

He had mastered Fuuton and Suiton (AN: He has Suiton release because of Kushina; I mean, Village hidden in the WHIRLPOOL!...Water) manipulation to a degree where he is able to Fly with Fuuton and create water out of thin air with Suiton.

...And now he's about to throw it all away.

A girl with long blond hair wrapped in a ponytail came running up on the hokage monument to find the person she was looking

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this? I mean even the Kyuu-Kurama can't come with you. You're going to all alone out there!"

Naruto turned slightly and saw the girl of his dreams with her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Hey" He starts, in a quiet voice.

"I can't risk taking anyone, if it doesn't work or the seal malfunctions, anyone who I take with me would die"

"Then why are you going!" She nearly screams.

"Because, I need to go back to the past for a better future. But even if it doesn't work, it will put a major wrench in the akatsuki's plan of taking Kurama from me"

"B-but, Ky-Kurama isn't going with you!"

He turns completely so she can see his smirking mouth but sad eyes

"Exactly, but they won't know that"

"Naruto-kun, I-I don't wanta lose you." She nearly screams

"Don't worry Ino-chan, when I go back, I'll make sure we end up together, no matter what"

Naruto says as he walks off, but not before giving his fiance a kiss.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village with melancholic eyes. He was visiting the memorial for fallen shinobi so that he could visit his previous lover, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata had died protecting her squad mates 2 years earlier with her Kaiten. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to deflect the Juubi clones' imari and died.

She was part of the reason he was able to get as strong as he was. When she had died, he had been a mess until Ino had come along and picked up the broken pieces.

It was going to be hard for him when he went back, but he already knew who he would choose.

After he went and said goodbye to the rest of his friends, he went onto the top of the hokage Monument where the remaining population of the village was gathered to see their beloved hokage go back to the past.

Before Naruto started the jutsu, he turned and looked to the forest where his lifelong partner and best friend was. He waved and gave a smirk before he started his jutsu. He missed the crying eyes of his companion.

Naruto went through a chain of 431 hand seals for his own original jutsu before slamming his hands down and yelling

"Hokage Style: Time Reversal Fuin!"

* * *

**AN: I'm not a NaruHina fan, but after seeing the cover for the new manga, it was going to be hard not to have some NaruHina. Also, please don't be mad at me for killing of Hinata in the beginning, she's going to be back real soon! What I meant by Kurama not being in Naruto is that Naruto finds Kurama to be one of his best friends. If the seal failed, he wouldn't want him to die. Also, again I know the NaruTema fans hate this but I honestly think that NaruIno would be better than NaruTema because Temari has shown attraction for only Shikamaru in the Episodes and Manga. Also, I know my prologue is tiny, but it's meant to be! My other story seemed rushed and I wanted to fix that. Anyways, I hope you follow and review!**

**Kaze Kage Bunshin - Wind Shadow Clone**

**Kyofu - Godfather**


End file.
